House of Stanley
Lineage Adam d'Alditheley I (1005-) Children of Adam d'Alditheley Adam de Aldithley (1064 - ) m. Mabella Uknown (c.1050 - ) William d'Alditheley II (1082 - 1165) m. Joan de Stanley (c.1071 - ) Adam de Stanley III (1125 - 1200) Sir William de Stanley, Kt. (1170 - 1236) Sir Walter de Stanley, Kt. (c.1215 - 1265) William de Stanley IV (c.1250 - 1311) m. Joan de Baumville (1261 - 1327) Sir John de Stanley, Lord of Stourton (1292 - 1361) m. Mabella Hausket (c.1290 - 1345) Sir William de Stanley (c.1322 - 1389) m. Alice Massey (c. 1339 - 1380) Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (c.1350 - 1414) m. Isabel Lathom (c.1365 - 1414) Sir John II Stanley, King of Mann (c.1386 - 1437) m. Hon. Elizabeth Harrington (aft. c.1386 - 1445) Sir Thomas I Stanley, 1st Baron Stanley, King of Mann, KG (1406 - 1459) m. Joan Goushill (1401 - 1458) Sir Thomas II Stanley, 1st Earl of Derby, King of Man, KG (c.1435 - 1504) m. Lady Eleanor Neville (c.1438 - bet. 1464 &1472) Sir George Stanley, 9th Baron Strange, KB, KG (c.1450 - 1503) m. Joan le Strange, 9th Baroness Strange (c.1463 - 1514) Thomas Stanley, 2nd Earl of Derby (Bef. 1485 - 1521) m. Hon. Anne Hastings (c.1485 - 1550) Edward Stanley, 3rd Earl of Derby, KG (1509 - 1572) m. Lady Dorothy Howard (c.1511 - 1580) Henry Stanley, 4th Earl of Derby, KG (1531 - 1593) m. Jane Halsall (1550 - 1592) Ursula Stanley (1560 - 1591) m. Sir John Salisbury (1561 - 1613) Sir John Salisbury (1587 - c.1675) m. Margaret Crowley (1592 - ) William Salisbury (1622 - 1675) m. Susannah Cotton (1624 - 1684) William Salisbury (1659 - 1726) m. Anna Cole (1664 - 1704) Anna Salisbury (Abt. 1686 - 1771) m. Samuel Bullock (1683 - 1746) Anna Bullock (1722 - 1749) m. Joseph Morton (1712 - 1793) Hon. Maj. Perez Morton (1751 - 1837) m. Sarah Wentworth Apthorp (1759 - 1846) Sarah Apthorp Morton (1782 - 1846) m. Richard Cunningham (bet.1750/1810 - ) Charlotte Cunningham (1817 - 1888 m. Dr. Howard Sargent (1810 - 1872) Mary Sarah Sargent (1844 - 1908) m. Alexander Malcolm Thomas (1809 - 1877) Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, GORC (b.1982) References Books Google Books Proof of Henry Stanley, 4th Earl of Derby and his mistress Jane Halsall. History of the Foundation in Manchester of Christ's College, Chetham's Hospital, and the Free Grammar School... Volume 2, by Samuel Hibbert, John Palmer, William Robert Whatton and J. Greswell. Proof of Henry Stanley, 4th Earl of Derby and his wife Jane Halsall The Episcopal See of Manchester: Continuation of the History of the Collegiate Church: An Architectural description of the Collegiate Church and College of Manchester, by Samuel Hibbert, John Palmer and William Robert Whatton. Internet William Salisbury (1622 - 1675) Tudor Place: Genealogy of the Stanley family. Proof of Thomas Stanley and Jane Halsall. Clifton's Collectibles Genealogy: http://www.oxford-shakespeare.com/Probate/PROB_11-84_ff_189-91.pdf Proof of Sir John Salisbury and Ursula Stanley and Sir John Salisbury and Catherine Tudor of Berain. Goodman History and Genelogy of GoodmanHistory.com: Proof of William Salisbury who came to the New World, Katherine Tudor of Berain, Sir John Salisbury and Ursula Stanley. Vanden Heede & Mark Family History: Proof of Sir John Salisbury and Ursula Stanley, Kathryn Tudor of Berain Dictionary of Welsh Biography: